The present invention is directed to a spacer and strain relief for a fiber optic connector. More specifically, the spacer and strain relief are designed primarily for use with multi fiber connectors in which inserting the fibers into the individual fiber bores is difficult. In particular, the present invention assists the user to terminate loose-tube type cables or two (or more) individual fibers.
Many of the existing fiber optic connectors have been designed to accommodate 900 micron tight buffered optical cables, which have been prevalent in the industry. However, newer smaller cables are being designed and used. One such cable is the MIC2 cable available from Corning Cable Systems of Hickory, N.C., the assignee of this application. Rather than redesigning the connectors (and any associated items) for the smaller cables, it is preferable to be able to retrofit the connector or otherwise accommodate the smaller cables. At the same time, it is necessary to be able to strain relieve these smaller fibers. Since these smaller fibers do not have the additional buffer material around them that the 900 micron tight buffered optical cables do, it is necessary to provide strain relief without simply crimping a crimp band or a lead-in tube around the fibers. Doing so would cause damage to the optical fibers, degrading or even eliminating the signal passing that point.
Thus, a need exists for a spacer and strain relief that can be used with multifiber connectors that assists in spacing the optical fibers and strain relieving the fibers at the same time.
Among the objects of the present invention is to provide a spacer for a fiber optic connector that spaces the ends of an optical fiber easily and may also be used for strain relief that the same time.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth certain embodiments of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the objects and in accordance with the purposes of the invention as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention comprises a spacer for use with a multifiber connector, the spacer includes an elongated central element having a first and second end and at least two openings extending between the first and second ends of the elongated central element.
To achieve the objects and in accordance with the purposes of the invention as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention also comprises a resilient elongated central element having a first and second end, and at least two openings extending between the first and second ends of the elongated central element, the openings have centers that are about 750 microns apart.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, illustrate several embodiments of the invention and, together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.